


Unlikely Romance

by Medium_Range_Trash



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Arrow sixth form AU</p>
<p>Few short notes:<br/>No Arrow, No Queens Gambit<br/>Malcolm's wife is alive, and he is an awesome father. Robert and Malcolm are the two main governors of the school.<br/>Thea is in year 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering about my other fic 'The Awakening' I have to actually work out where it's going before I post a new chapter

It had been a long day at the DA's office. When Laurel got home, she planned to grab a small meal and snuggle with her husband Cisco while an episode of _Game Of Thrones_ played in the background. When she reached the living room, she nearly laughed. Cisco was fast asleep on the couch, and their baby daughter was lying on top of him, the credits of what she recognised as  _The Lion King._ She reached down, and moved their baby daughter onto the nearby armchair. She then put one arm behind Cisco's back and another under his legs, and carried him to their room. She effortlessly laid him down on their bed, and giggled when he snuggled into the pillow, and she then pulled the sheet over him.

After she put her daughter to bed, she felt a small hand grab onto her arm. "Mummy, I want a bedtime story". Laurel smiled, and pulled up the wooden rocking chair they kept near their daughter's bed. "I wanna hear about how you and Daddy fell in love"

"Ok. So, the story begins after our AS exams, when we began Year 13, and Uncle Oliver asked Aunt Felicity out to dinner"

**Ten Years Earlier........**

"Felcity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" 

"Okay, I don't want to read to much into this, but are you asking me out on a date, like a date date?"

"The implication there being....."

"Usually, I'm the one talking in sentence fragments"

Oliver smiled. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, 7.00 at Table Salt"

Felicity smiled, then reached up and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek. Oliver had to resist the temptation to turn his head and capture her lips.

As she left, Tommy slapped Oliver on the back. At this point, Laurel rounded the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Oliver finally pulled his head out of his ass and asked Felicity out to dinner"

Laurel smiled at this. _Well, it is a well known fact that Oliver was in love with Felicity, but he pulled the whole '_ I can't be with her and get through my A Levels'.  _No, Laurel, you_ _aren't gonna use this to get to Cisco. No, you aren't hoping Oliver becomes Felicity's boyfriend so you can hang out with Cisco and ask him out._

When Laurel and Tommy broke up, Laurel wasn't too shaken up. It was sad it was over, but she wasn't exactly going to miss being intimate with him. It was a relatively painless break up, but Laurel's heart already belonged to someone else. The nerdy kid, who hung around with a totally different social clique. She knew she had fallen for Cisco hard when she saw another girl basically force herself onto Cisco when she went to ask him about some science thing. She had first met Cisco when she had worked with him on a physics theory about supersonic waves, and he had nicknamed the idea 'The Canary Cry'

_Okay, Laurel, remember you need to turn right NOW to get out of memory lane._   _Plan; things will probably go well between those two. If they start dating, she is friends with Cisco, so get close and ask him to dinner. Go from there._

_I love it when a plan comes together. OMG did I just think that?_

_Right, let's get through today. Tomorrow, I'll ask Oliver about the date_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felcity's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of this is lifted from 3x01, cause why not

"Queen Party of Two"

"Right this way" Still adjusting his suit buttons, he saw Felicity, who was wearing a dress that accentuated her perfect curves. He wanted to wrap her in his arms. The fantasises escalated from there, and so his mind was elsewhere as he sat down.

"You seem distracted"

"Just- _thinking about how easy that dress would be to rip off you-_ nervous"

"Me too"

"Scotch"

"Make that two. Okay, Oliver, I am nervous because we have exhausted almost every topic. And I have seen you shirtless. Multiple times"

"Look. When I broke up with Sara, I told her it was because I couldn't be with someone that I could really care about. And it was true. I am a Queen. I have to constantly be on guard for people who want to hurt my family and my company. I am always seeing people for threats. Then you walked into me. You were the first person I could see as a person, chewing on that red pen. I'd like you to help me change what I said to Sara. I had a crush on you since we met, but then gradually I....."

"Oliver, I love you too"

"Oh. Okay, so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

The dinner went by surprising quickly, as they chatted about everything and nothing. Oliver then walked her home, one arm wrapped around her waist. They reached her door. He then placed his hands on either side of her face, and pressed his lips to hers.

It was absolute bliss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and her lips were so soft and she was practically groaning into his mouth.......

"So, we'll see each other tomorrow" she mumbled against his lips.

"Yes" they exchanged one quick kiss before departing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Olicity fans, I recommend M-Art Revenge's Olicity Humour videos, and the Youtube channel Olicity Queen.  
> The former is absolutely hilarious, and the later is a channel that has every Olicity scene. EVER. SINCE EPISODE 3. I SWEAR I AM NOT MAKING THIS SHIT UP


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, Diggle, Roy, Thea and the parents won't show up, as according to my plan they are not necessary for the story.

Three weeks.

Three weeks since Laurel had discovered about Oliver and Felicity, well since Nyssa had caught them making out against the lockers, which were placed in the only way into the Common Room.  _Touche Oliver._

Three weeks she had spent getting to know Felicity's gang. Caitlin Snow. Ronnie Raymond. Iris West. Barry Allen. And Cisco.

Three weeks spent discovering she was a complete pussy.

Seriously, Laurel Lance, the girl who broke up with Tommy Meryln by telling him she was in love with a kid she had only ever spoken to once, couldn't ask out the guy of her dreams. She was a pussy.

Then, Nyssa spoke up.

The whole group were lounging about, some studying, some not during one free period.

From her spot on Sara's lap, half heartedly flicking through her Arabic textbook, Nyssa said "Hey, Nanda Parbat is reopening tonight, and my father wants to offer us the VIP section. We have enough space for everyone, including the new additions."

"I'm game" was a resounding chorus from everyone, including the 'new additions' as Nyssa put it

"One sec, what exactly is Nanda Parbat?"

Oliver kissed Felicity before leaning his forehead against hers and answering her question. "It is a nightclub, honey, run by Nyssa's father"

 

That night, dressed up, they met up and joined the line as the doors swung open. Preceding in, they were almost immediately met by a voice. "Welcome back, Al Sahim"

"Really got to drop that damn nickname"

Cisco then spoke up "Who exactly are you?"

"I am Nyssa's father. Welcome."

"and the nickname?"

Oliver took this one. "I once took part in an archery competition here. I failed to score a single point, so he believed the nickname The Arrow was good for me"

"Nyssa, take your friends to the VIP section"

 

Everything was good, until a couple of hours later. Laurel didn't know exactly how it happened, but she was suddenly dancing to  _ **A Thousand**_ **_Years_** with Cisco, and his arms were around her waist and her heart was practically dancing with joy. 

Suddenly Cisco's lips met hers. She froze, but then kissed back, running her hands through his hair as his hands covered the curve of her ass. her heart melted as she hungrily sought out his tongue with hers and her mind escalated to her long withheld fantasies.... 

"Sorry, but I just spotted..."

She cut him off with a kiss. "Come with me. My parents are out of town so my house is empty"

"But why?"

"Cisco, I'm in love with you. And after that frankly, amazing kiss, I really can't control myself. And I have heard from my sister how difficult it is to have sex in the toilets here. So here is what is going to happen; I am gonna drive us home, and you are going to fuck me like there is no tomorrow"

"I love it when a plan comes together"

"MY GOD"

"Yes, I suppose I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the penultimate chapter. In the final chapter, I'll use sentences to show the progression of every relationship.  
> I will get the next chapter up today or tomorrow at the latest. This was never meant to be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Laurel snapped awake, and instantly felt the soreness. Wow, who knew Cisco Ramon, the guy who organised a petition against PE, had so much stamina. Six rounds in bed, and another one in the shower.

"So, I guess this officially makes you my girlfriend?"

_**Present**   **Day**_

Laurel pulled the covers over her daughter. "Time to sleep little one"

"But I want the rest of the story"

"No time. You need to sleep. But here is the cliff notes. we went to uni on the other side of the country, and it was hell. The day uni finished we got the gang back together and I ran into Daddy's arms and I thought  _Oh God, I'm home again_. So everyone came to the US. Then Cisco proposed at Oliver and Felicity's wedding, and then when Emmy was a year old Cisco announced we were having you. Daddy did always have rubbish timing"

Snores echoed around the room. Laurel smiled, stood up and felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her waist. "Pretty good story"

 

Laurel spent the next eighty years in those arms, and when she passed, she passed the same way she lived ever since the reopening of Nanda Parbat. In those arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I'm really sad this has to end. However, once I finish the Awakening, I will be taking a break to work on a massive project, so there most probably wont be a lot from me for a long while, until my massive project goes online

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Olicity, I recommend reading the Abducted series. Very good.  
> Next chapter will be the date


End file.
